


I'm the Gingerbread Boy

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Better Than a Bunny [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Family, Holidays, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean buys new holiday pajamas for A.J. and Sam's  not the only one amused.</p><p>Written for the prompt New Holiday Pajamas  on my AllBingo bingo card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the Gingerbread Boy

Sam watched as Dean tried to catch A.J. so he could finish getting their son ready for bed.

After a few minutes of A.J. shouting _'Daddy, Can't get me. I'm the giner'bread boy'._ He felt bad enough for Dean, that he grabbed their son and A.J.'s pajamas.

"Santa's watching you." Sam warned. 

"Papa no!" A.J. gasped

"You better change and get into bed before he sees you." 

They both grinned as A.J. raced to his bedroom.

"Dean, who gives their son _'The Gingerbread Man Story'_ with matching pajamas and doesn't expect this to happen?" Sam laughed.


End file.
